An Assignment Never To Be Forgotten
by Isabel Tork
Summary: One girl's experience with a football team in the makings of becoming hystorical
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: Disclaimer -- I don't own anything that you see in Remember the Titans, obviously. Hopefully all goes well this time in posting it, because recently we ran into a problem. Which reminds me, I wanna thank "Isabel Tork" for posting this for me -- you're awesome! And I also want to thank all my amazing friends for pursuading me to take the plunge and submit it to fanfiction.net. I love you guys.  
  
Hannah bustled her way through the angry mob of people who stood protesting outside the new school. Policemen struggled to hold them back, as they hurled vicious insults at the other side of black people. The small town of Alexandria, Virginia was preparing for integration, and it was turning the place into one big riot. Hannah clung on to her father, who pushed their way through the ferocious crowd. She breathed a sigh of relief when they got inside the building.  
  
"It's awful crazy out there," she pointed out apprehensively. "Daddy, do you think I'll be safe here?"  
  
"Don't you worry 'bout it, darlin'," he assured her. He pointed his finger towards a man behind her, and she turned to face him. He was a tall, handsome black man, wearing a brand new red T.C. Williams shirt and chewing a piece of gum rapidly.  
  
"Ferrell?" he asked as he approached them. Mr.Ferrell nodded and held out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Coach Herman Boone." Coach Boone opened the door to his office and ushered them inside.  
  
"John Ferrell. This here is my daughter, Hannah." Hannah extended her own arm, and smiled warmly at the man. Her father continued. "You said you wanted to meet with us?"  
  
Boone nodded. "I understand you were a journalist at your old school." he gestured to Hannah. "I've seen some of your work. I must say, Mr.Ferrell, you got a talented girl here." Hannah's father beamed with pride.  
  
"It's pretty average stuff, really," Hannah replied modestly. "I'm just doin' it for the writing experience. I wanna make documentaries, once I graduate."  
  
"I know that too. You got ambition, and I like that. I was wondering if you would be interested in documenting our football team. As you can see we've got ourselves a big situation here, what with the integration and all, and it would be a great opportunity for you to make somethin' of it. Now, it'll be some tough work. You'll be comin' with us to camp, to see the practices, and you'll also be attending the games. Yep, it's a big job, but I think you're just the one to do it." Hannah's face lit up with excitement.  
  
"You really want me to do that?!" she questioned with dismay.  
  
"Sure do," he said. Hannah turned to her father. "Oh, Daddy! Could I?"  
  
"If that's what you want, darlin'." Hannah threw her arms around her father's neck in gratitude, then went to shake the coaches hand again.  
  
"Thank you, sir. I sure do appreciate all you're doin' for me."  
  
"Welcome to the team, Hannah."  
  
  
  
"I just don't think it's a good idea, John!" Alice Ferrell insisted later that evening. Hannah bit her lower lip as she listened to her parents argue from the top of the stairs; something she recently found herself doing more often.  
  
"C'mon now, Alice. Where's the harm in it? This is a great chance for Hannah to get out there and make a real good name for herself. That girl's got some amazing talent, we can't just throw that away."  
  
Alice tossed down the dish she was washing. "But does she have to be involved in all this integration mess?! You know, she's takin' a mighty big risk by doin' this; how can I support something this dangerous?"  
  
"She's 16, honey. She can fend for herself." Mr.Ferrell opened his book and began reading, when Alice bellowed after him.  
  
"We aren't through with this conversation, John!" she shrilled angrily. "You know, you always do this! Always leave the argument as if I got no say in the matter. I'm real sick of it, really I am." Hannah jumped as she heard a door slam shut, then returned to her bedroom. Is it really worth it? she asked herself. There was something inside her that said it was.  
  
  
  
We're gonna play some ball, y'all!" A voice echoed through the gym, as another black male entered the gymnasium, giving high-fives to his fellow teammates. Hannah glanced up quickly from her seat on the top bleacher, then returned to the roster Coach Boone had given her. Every once and awhile some of the guys looked up at her quizzically; she would simply smile politely and turn away, hoping to avoid any confrontation. It wasn't that she didn't like them because of their skin color; in a way, she feared they would judge her and think her to be prejudice.  
  
Coach Boone stormed into the gym like a whirlwind, instantly setting the happy football players straight. She listened almost in shock, as the coach made an entirely different impression than what she had initially witnessed. He spoke firmly, with unmistakable intimidation, all the while keeping a stone-cold facial expression. She found herself swallowing hard at his tough exterior.  
  
After the other coach, Doc Hinds, checked off the players, Coach Boone introduced Hannah to the guys.  
  
"This here is Hannah Ferrell," he announced as she made her way to the bottom of the bleachers. "She'll be keeping track of the team throughout the entire season. You will treat her with respect, and consider her part of the team. Am I clear?"  
  
"Yessir," they all replied in unison. Coach Boone turned to Hannah.  
  
"They're all yours for the next few minutes," he informed her. "We'll be back." The two coaches exited the gymnasium, leaving Hannah alone with the group. She drew in a breath, and exhaled slowly, gathering the right words to say. They all stared at her blankly.  
  
"Hey guys," she said softly. "How y'all feelin'?" Unenthusiastic mumbles were the major reply, excluding a couple, "Fine's."  
  
"I ain't gonna be doin' much today. Just gettin' particulars. But I sure would like to get to know y'all..." she paused for a moment. "What y'all are doin -- well, I think it's real brave. I'm sure you'll be the best team out there." She smiled widely, and noticed the ease on many of the guy's faces. Okay, I'm getting somewhere, she told herself. She formally introduced herself to the guys, shaking their hands and asking about their pasts. She approached Julius Campbell and held out her hand, but he remained still, as if contemplating accepting her greeting. She chuckled slightly.  
  
"Don't you worry, Mr.Campbell. I won't bite," she joked. He grinned slightly and shook her hand.  
  
"There ain't too many like you out there," he told her seriously. "You sure you really wanna do this, you know, go against what most of yo' people are fightin' for?"  
  
"I'm fairly new to this town," she explained. "Don't got anything to lose, just friends to gain." She went to the next person when the door slammed open, revealing a semi-large crowd of Caucasian people. They walked into the room in a threatening silence, barely making eye contact with the other people in the room. Hannah watched them as they got into a line and faced the other players, and one of the older men came up to her.  
  
"Coach Yoast?" She assumed.  
  
"Yes, that's me," he said. There was a soft look on his face, something that told Hannah not to be unsettled by him. "Is Coach Boone here?" he inquired as he scoped around for him.  
  
"He stepped out for a few moments. He should be back anytime--"  
  
"What is this?" Coach Boone walked towards Coach Yoast, staring at the newfound players. Their faces displayed contempt, but he continued looking, showing no sign of intimidation. Hannah quietly stepped back.  
  
"I've decided to take you up on your offer, Coach Boone," Yoast announced. "These boys need motivation to stay on the team, and it seems as though this is the only way to do it." Coach Boone took in a deep breath.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm glad you changed your mind. May we discuss this outside?"  
  
"We sure can." So they left the room to an uncomfortable silence, with two very distinct sides of people; blacks on one, whites on the other. They stared at one another as though they were foreigners, while Hannah stood dumbfounded in the middle.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" one of the Hammond players asked her rudely.  
  
"None of your business if you're gonna ask me like that," Hannah shot back. After a long period of uncomfortable silence, Coach Yoast and Boone returned, looking rather perturbed. Coach Boone went over the rules of football camp with the rest of the team, who remained completely still, barely even acknowledging him.  
  
"That's all, everyone. See you at camp." Coach Boone exchanged another aggravated glance at Coach Yoast, then left. Hannah walked quickly out of the gym and through the school, relieved to finally be away from the tension filled air.  
  
  
  
Hannah plopped down on her plush velvet sofa and tossed her notes to the side. The smell of fried chicken traveled through the living room, making her stomach growl.  
  
"Mmm, smells good, Mama!" Hannah commended. There was no response.  
  
"Mama? You in there?"  
  
"Yes," Mrs.Ferrell replied dully. Hannah got up to go to the kitchen.  
  
"What's the matter, Mama? You sound angry." The short, stocky woman turned around.  
  
"That's because I am, Hannah."  
  
"Well, what happened?" Alice shook her head.  
  
"There's no need to discuss it with you. Just...just do whatever it is that you have to do for that football team." She waved Hannah off and returned to the cooking. Hannah stood bewildered, until she finally noticed a strange emptiness.  
  
"Where's Daddy?" Alice, who was mixing up a bowl of salad, stopped and lowered her head to the counter. "He ain't here, Hannah," she replied solemnly.  
  
Hannah sensed the immense problem of the situation. "Well, uh, where is he?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What?" Hannah drew closer to her mother. "How could you not know? Did you two get in a fight?"  
  
"I don't need to talk about this with you."  
  
"He's my daddy! I have a right to know where he is."  
  
"He isn't comin' back, Hannah! He's gone! He's gone, Hannah, and it's for your own good." Alice cringed in remorse, as Hannah's face fell and tears gradually welled up in her eyes.  
  
"How could you let him leave like that, Mama?" she asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"We just aren't in love like other parents. We're two very different people. It ain't gonna work out no more, you just gotta accept that," she explained in a softer voice.  
  
"But--"  
  
"I know you love your father," her mom interrupted. "And you always will. Heaven forbid I ever let that slip. But...he wants somethin' very different outta life. He wants somethin' different for you that I don't feel you should be gettin' into. Hannah, as much as you think differently, he ain't lookin' out for your well-being. He ain't lookin' out for nobody but himself." Alice placed her hands squarely on Hannah's shoulders. "We deserve better, you know."  
  
Hannah removed herself from her mother's grip. "What, so this is it? You guys are givin' up?"  
  
"Yes, Hannah." Hannah cupped her hand to her mouth.  
  
"I wish there was more that I could do," Alice said.  
  
"You've done enough. I'm goin' out for awhile." Hannah rushed to the living room and scooped up her bag as she headed out the door.  
  
"Hannah, it's awfully dark outside! Couldn't you just stay here? We could talk about it!"  
  
"I need to be alone, Mamma. Just let me be alone." Hannah thrust the door open and slammed it shut. Tears streamed down her face as the cold night air brushed against her. She didn't know where to go, who to turn to, but she needed to be away from her home. Maybe I could find Daddy, she thought to herself. Get his side of the story, and see if I could fix this mess. Hannah had a good clue on where to go. Her family had only been in Alexandria for a few weeks, and in that time there was no chance to meet people or go places, because of the riots. John Ferrell was completely and fully devoted to his work, and chances were that he was sitting in the new law firm where he planned on running his own business, working. Hannah made her way over there, using the dim street lights as her guide. She shivered, feeling stupid for forgetting to bring a jacket. Not that it was in her place to be thinking straight.  
  
A guy wearing a Hammond High School letterman jacket stepped out of a record store, holding a Beatles album in his hand. Hannah saw him recognize her from across the street, and he made his way over.  
  
"Were you the one who was at the meeting this morning?" He asked her.  
  
"Uh huh," she replied blankly, continuing her stroll to her father's work.  
  
"It's awfully late for you to be walkin' the streets," he informed her.  
  
"I needed some fresh air."  
  
"It's freezing outside. I can even see the goosebumps on your arm." The guy took off his jacket and offered it to Hannah. "Here."  
  
She stopped to retrieve it, and thanked him sincerely. "That's real nice of you."  
  
He saw the pain in her eyes when she stopped under the street lamp. Her eyes gleamed, and streaks of tear marks trailed down her cheeks.  
  
"Everything alright?" he asked, concerned. She sighed and nodded.  
  
"Just family stuff," she said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we all know how that is. I'm Gerry Bertier." Gerry offered her his hand to shake.  
  
"Hannah Ferrell." Hannah looked down at the record Gerry was holding. "That's a real good album. Good choice." Gerry grinned widely.  
  
"Aw, the Beatles are the best! Nothin' beats them."  
  
"I couldn't agree with you more." They looked at each other for a brief second, as though something clicked. Hannah wrapped the jacket around her more tightly, as an awkward atmosphere took place.  
  
"Uh...so what were you doin' at the meeting anyway?" Gerry asked her after noticing the tense silence.  
  
"I make documentaries. Gonna be recordin' the whole football season." Gerry grunted.  
  
"I'm surprised Boone actually let you keep doin' it; he stole everything else from Coach Yoast, anyways," he said bitterly.  
  
"Actually, Coach Boone was the one that offered it to me. I couldn't thank him enough for the opportunity he gave me to do all this." Gerry said nothing in reply, just looked into the distance.  
  
"I sure don't mean to pry or nothin'," Hannah said. "But what problem do y'all have with this integration business?"  
  
Gerry clenched his jaw. "It's crazy. Just crazy," he answered in a monotone voice. "Did you know Coach Yoast was supposed to be head? Boone stole it right from under his nose. All these blacks goin' around acting as though we're still treating 'em like slaves. And look where it gets us: they get our jobs, and we're being looked at as though we're criminals -- it ain't fair!"  
  
"I'm sure Coach Boone didn't intend to take Yoast's position," Hannah insisted. "He's a qualified coach. Runs a tough game. Maybe you should just give him a chance." Hannah spoke politely, so as not to make it seem as though she was angry.  
  
"They don't deserve any chances. They've gotten all that they wanted -- isn't that enough?"  
  
Hannah shrugged her shoulders. "I'm new here Gerry. I don't know all the background. But to me, it doesn't seem like they have all that much. Anyways, I'm sorry I brought it up."  
  
"It's alright," Gerry said. "So, where did you move from, anyways?"  
  
"Richmond. It's a big adjustment, comin' from a big city to a little one," she pondered aloud.  
  
"That's strange. What made your folks move here?"  
  
"It was mostly my daddy's choice. He's a lawyer, wanted to start a firm of his own. It's darn near impossible to do that in a town like Richmond. So, he thought it would be best if we came down here." Hannah stopped, and looked seriously into Gerry eyes. "It's not a bad thing, what my daddy's doin', is it?"  
  
Gerry furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It takes some real ambition to do what he's doing. He loves to be successful. That's okay, ain't it?" She bit her lip, waiting for his response.  
  
"Well, sure it is," Gerry said. "That's how you get somewhere in life. With drive... is that what's botherin' ya'?"  
  
"It's just that, my Mamma said that he's not treatin' us the way he should be. She says he should be spending more time with us. He's always encouraged me to achieve my goals, and my Mamma says that it's for his own satisfaction, not mine. I really never thought of it that way, until now. I just don't know what to believe." Hannah sighed and went to sit down on the bench close ahead of them. Gerry sat down next to her.  
  
"She's gonna divorce him, Gerry," she continued. "She ain't in love with him no more."  
  
"That's pretty messed up," Gerry said. He watched her, as she gazed up into the moonlit sky and tried to hold back tears. She licked her lips, then looked back at Gerry. "It's so pretty out here," she observed.  
  
"Yeah, it is," he said. "It's therapeutic, you know, to just stare at the stars, and forget about everything else. I do it all the time."  
  
"I do it, too," Hannah said with a amused look on her face. "Would you mind...I mean, you could stay out here with me, if you like."  
  
"Sure, I'd be glad to." And so they sat, talking and stargazing, as they both set aside their pain and anger. A half an hour later, Gerry was walking Hannah back to her home.  
  
"It sure was nice meeting you, Gerry," Hannah said while they walked up the driveway. "Thanks for talking, and listening, with me."  
  
"It's no problem at all -- I had fun."  
  
"Well, g'night." Hannah started up the walkway when Gerry called out to her.  
  
"Hey, Hannah? Do you think it'd be alright if I gave you a call sometime?" Gerry looked timidly to the ground, and Hannah beamed.  
  
"I would like that very much," she said. "Hang on a minute." Hannah jogged into her house and returned several seconds later with a pen. She looked around for a place to write her number, and shyly looked at his arm. "Um...do you mind?" She asked with an awkward giggle. Gerry snickered back.  
  
"No, go ahead." Hannah gently held Gerry's palm as she wrote her phone number on the inside of his hand. "There ya' go," she said. "I'll talk to you later?"  
  
"Yeah," Gerry said confidently. "You will." 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Just a quick disclaimer; Alice and Hannah are the only characters that belong to me in this chapter. And also, I want to say that some of the random information in the story I got from the commentary from the DVD. You'll see more of that later on, though. And only a few things have been changed around in the story, the biggest one being that Gerry doesn't get in the accident and die later on. I know this movie is based on a true story, but I just didn't have the heart to follow through on it. :( Lastly, I probably have my geography wrong, in that I have NO idea where Richmond is located and whether or not Alexandria is a small or big city. Okay, that's all. :) Thanks SOO much for the reviews!!!  
  
Alice Ferrell stopped the car in front of the curb, where the whole football team was to meet and head off to camp.  
  
"You got everything?" she asked her daughter, who stared nervously out the window into the crowd of people.  
  
"Yes, Mama," Hannah said.  
  
She collected her suitcases and started to open the door, when she looked back to her mother.  
  
"Daddy told me to tell you he's stayin' at the Alexandria Inn, just in case you wanted to talk or something," she said hesitantly.  
  
Alice's lips tightened. "We talked about this, Hannah," she said calmly.  
  
"I know, Mama. But I've barely even seen him since the day he left. I'm kinda worried about him. Couldn't you at least check up on him, just while I'm gone?" Hannah pleaded to her mother with her eyes.  
  
"I'll see about it. You be careful out there, you hear me?" Alice leaned in to give Hannah a kiss on the cheek. "I don't want you too close to those boys, they're all so violent. You listen to the Coach and stay where he permits you."  
  
"I will. Bye." Hannah stepped away from the car and watched as it sped off.  
  
She started to drag the luggage into the big pile, when one of the players came up to her.  
  
"What you doin' lugging that stuff on your own?" He took the heavy suitcases and brought them to the rest of the load.  
  
"Thanks!" she exclaimed, glad to have the feeling back in her arms.  
  
"It's Petey, right?" Petey brought his hand to his forehead, as if saluting her.  
  
"Petey Jones, at your service," he feigned a deep, official voice.  
  
Hannah chuckled at Petey's charm. "Pleasure to have your assistance," she joked.  
  
She helped load the suitcases onto the buses, talking happily with some of the football players, when she saw Gerry out of the corner of her eye.  
  
He had called her the night after she gave him her phone number, and from that point on they called each other almost everyday, either talking or planning to go someplace out to eat.  
  
There was no doubt in her mind that she was falling for him; he had a dazzling charm, and he never failed to listen to her. They had similar interests and conflicting experiences that could keep them talking for hours - there was an undeniable connection between the two of them. Hannah and Gerry exchanged happy smiles, and Gerry nodded to her.  
  
She laughed and tucked her wind-blown hair behind her ears shyly. She waved to him, and he grinned. There was something romantic about it, the way they could make each other smile just by saying hello.  
  
"Good to see you, Hannah," Coach Boone greeted her. "Ready for camp?"  
  
"Yes, sir," she said.  
  
"Very good, very good. Go ahead and get yourself seated on the bus, I can take over packing from here."  
  
Hannah made her way to the automobile when Julius approached her. "Hey Julius!" Hannah said warmly.  
  
He smiled and waved. "Hey. Check it out, it looks like we got ourselves some real 'winners' on this team," he said bitterly.  
  
Hannah frowned in confusion until Julius nodded his head towards the direction behind her.  
  
turned around and saw Gerry and his friend, Ray Budds, walk up to Coach Boone with scowls on their faces.  
  
"I'm Gerry Bertier; the only All-American you got on this team," he said cooly.  
  
Hannah stopped dead in her tracks, listening as Gerry listed demands for Coach Boone. Other people turned their heads and listened intently.  
  
I can't believe he's doing this, she thought agitantly.  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you say your name was - Jerry?"  
  
"Gerry."  
  
"No, you must've said Jerry. Like Lewis, which would make you Dean Martin."  
  
Coach Boone looked to Ray, then faced the crowd of parents.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make. We have Jerry Lewis and Dean Martin accompanying us to camp this year. Jerry makes the jokes, and Dean sings the songs, and gets the girls. Let's give them a round of applause."  
  
Coach Boone clapped sarcastically as he turned back to Gerry. "Where are your folks, Gerry? Are they here?" Gerry pointed at his mom.  
  
"Well, take a good look at her, Gerry. 'Cause once you get on this bus, you ain't got no mama no more. You got your brother's on the team, and you've got your daddy. Now you know who yo' daddy is, don't you?" Boone leaned in closer to the youth, who didn't respond to his question. "Gerry, if you want to play on this team, you will answer me when I ask you who is your daddy? Who's your daddy Gerry? Who's your daddy?" he prodded.  
  
Hannah remained in a shocked silence, as did the rest of the people.  
  
"You," Gerry finally mumbled under his breath.  
  
"And whose team is this? Is this your team, or is this your daddy's team?"  
  
"Yours."  
  
"Good. Now get on the bus. Put your jacket on first, and get on the bus."  
  
Defeated, Gerry and Ray walked slowly to the automobile.  
  
"And Dean," Coach Boone called to Ray. "Fix that tie, son."  
  
"Boone sure told them," Julius snickered, while Hannah rubbed her lips and looked down at the curb, stifling laughter.  
  
The bus ride up to Gettysburg college was long and silent. Coach Boone paired people up of the opposite race, and the team sat stiffly, staring straight ahead in disgrace.  
  
Bored and slightly nervous, Hannah pulled out To Kill A Mockingbird and began reading.  
  
"That's a good book," Jerry 'Rev' Harris observed, as he spotted the book from the seat beside her.  
  
"One of my favorites," she added with a polite smile. She and Rev talked off and on for the rest of the ride, ignoring the dirty looks they received from other teammates.  
  
"Fight!" Alan Bosley shouted through the halls of the tall, Victorian- styled building.  
  
Guys filed out of their rooms and joined the brawl, and gruesome shouts rang throughout the building.  
  
Curious, Hannah opened the door of the office and peered out, only for it to be shut by Coach Yoast.  
  
"Go back inside, Hannah. This is no event for a lady to see," he advised her.  
  
She obliged and shut the door, while Yoast yelled to the angry football players, "Break it up, boys! Break it up!"  
  
Sighing, Hannah went to the desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. And so the football season of the T.C.Williams Titans begins with a ferocious fight and shrewd comments.  
  
Whatever it is that makes it so difficult for these boys to accept one another is beyond understanding.  
  
Hannah continued writing about the protests that ensued prior to the beginning of camp later that evening, concerning the replacement of Bill Yoast as head coach, and the integrating of the team.  
  
She documented the solemn ride up to the college and the thoughts of some of the players, and by the time she was finished it was eleven O'clock at night.  
  
She set the now thickening sheets of notes to the side and sank into her warm bed. I didn't get to see Gerry today, she realized. As she gazed up at the ceiling, she couldn't believe how much she missed their heartfelt conversations. The last time she even saw him, he was shoving Julius against the wall, a look of vengeance consuming the beauty in his face. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Hannah sat with Gerry at the cafeteria, nibbling on a stale blueberry muffin and sipping orange juice. She chatted happily with Gerry and Alan, while Ray stared coldly towards the table next to him. There, Lewie Lastik, a transfer from Bayonne, was the only Caucasian sitting at a table with people of the opposite race. He laughed and talked with Rev, while Blue and Petey serenaded a cynical Julius by humming Amazing Grace. Ray scowled and turned to Gerry.  
  
"Look at that traitor," he huffed. "And Rev? He better be praying I block for his black behind." Hannah looked up in disgust. She was about to speak up when Gerry intercepted her.  
  
"Yeah, but Ray, if you don't block, you won't start."  
  
"I'll start. I'm just buyin' my time." Ray chewed his food as a sly smile spread across his face. Hannah shot a worried glance to Gerry, who gave her a puzzled look. Flustered, she tossed the remaining food on her tray in the trashcan and rose from her seat.  
  
"Hey, where ya' goin'?" Gerry asked. She feigned a happy smile.  
  
"Oh, I'm just not real hungry. I'll talk to you later, Gerry." Hannah walked off before Gerry could say another word.  
  
"What's up with her?" Ray prodded snobbishly. Gerry shrugged the question off, not being too sure of why she left.  
  
  
  
"Julius, you're playin' selfish, show-off football. Hold your man down!" Gerry scolded.  
  
"Don't you single me out like that," Julius warned him. "What do you think I am, stupid or somethin'?" Gerry shoved Julius, who returned the push, and soon enough the whole team was once again going at it. From the bleachers, Hannah sighed heavily and pulled out her camera. Maybe I could show them how stupid they're acting, she said to herself. She focused the lens and began snapping pictures, until Coach Hinds took charge and broke up the fight. Coach Yoast's daughter, Sheryl, ran up the bleachers to see her.  
  
"Hey there, sport," Hannah said with a smile. Sheryl folded her arms in front of her chest and flopped onto the hard, cement bench. "They're all a bunch of babies, those players," she complained. "How're we gonna win a championship with them fightin' all the time?"  
  
Hannah shook her head. "I couldn't tell ya', Sheryl," she replied. "I suppose we should just give it some time." She looked up and saw Coach Yoast giving his daughter a concerned look; he didn't want her being exposed to all of the violence. "Hey, how 'bout you and me go get some ice cream from the cafeteria," she suggested. Sheryl laughed.  
  
"Coach doesn't like me bein' here when this stuff happens," she said a matter-of-factly. "Don't tell him I know, though. It's the best way to get a treat."  
  
Hannah laughed. "You're a smart one," she complimented. The two girls left the field and headed for the empty building, where the little girl took to happily gobbling down her ice cream.  
  
"So," Sheryl said with a sneaky grin. "Gerry Bertier's awful cute, ain't he?" Hannah pursed her lips into a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I guess he is," she replied casually.  
  
"He thinks you're cute too," she said with confidence. Hannah hoped she wasn't blushing; even though she could see that they had chemistry, she was afraid to admit it. She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Oh? And how do you know that?"  
  
"Oh, c'mon! It's so obvious!"  
  
Hannah suppressed a joyful grin. "Well, that's his business, whatever he thinks." She asked Sheryl about the upcoming school year and football, until Coach Yoast appeared at the door.  
  
"Thanks for watching her," Yoast said gratefully.  
  
"No problem. We had an interesting chat." Hannah winked at her. "Thanks for your input."  
  
"Your welcome," she said as she winked back. Funny kid, she thought as she walked back to her room.  
  
"Hannah! Your mother's on the telephone," Coach Boone called out to her. A feeling of hope filled her heart. Maybe they've made up, she thought to herself. She went in the office and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey Mama!" She exclaimed with glee.  
  
"Hi darlin', how's it goin' up there?" Alice's voice seemed tired and worn.  
  
"Not bad. When Coach said this was gonna be a tough job, he sure did mean it. It's a lotta work, but I'm handling it real well."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"So, whatcha callin' for? Did you talk to daddy?"  
  
Alice sighed. "Oh, Hannah. I told you not to get your hopes up."  
  
"Mama, I just wanted to know."  
  
"I can hear it in your voice, though. I know you were hoping that this was just a phase, but..." Mrs.Ferrell's voice trailed off, just as the hope faded in Hannah's heart.  
  
"What, Mama?"  
  
"I don't think I'll be here when you come home. I wanna go back to Richmond."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I need to be with my family, Hannah."  
  
"We are your family!!!"  
  
"I know that. What I meant was...this town ain't my home. I'm not happy here. Don't you miss your friends and your grandparents?"  
  
"Well, sure I do! But, I like it here too. Mama, you can't just leave me like this! You could at least wait 'till I come home or somethin', instead of springin' it on me! I know you don't want to be with Daddy no more, but I need you. You can't pick up and leave, and give up on this family. Please, Mama, I'm beggin' you!" Hannah sniffed as short sobs escaped her throat. She can't do this, Hannah repeated in her mind.  
  
"Hannah, you gotta understand--"  
  
"No Mama, you gotta hear me out. It's your decision, whether or not you wanna stay with Daddy. But you cannot give up on us so quickly! If you go back to Richmond, I ain't goin' with ya'. I'm not willin' to go back and forth between two cities, that's just crazy! Give this a chance, for goodness sakes!"  
  
The other line remained quiet for a moment. "We'll have to talk more about this when you get home," she said finally. "If you feel that strongly about it, I'll stay. But I really think you should listen to my reasons for you goin' back with me."  
  
"Whatever, I gotta go now." Hannah hung up the phone and wiped away the remaining tears. She turned to leave and saw Coach Yoast standing in the doorway.  
  
"I didn't mean to intrude on your conversation," he said apologetically.  
  
"Oh, it's alright," she said with a weak smile.  
  
"Family problems?"  
  
"Big time." Yoast nodded in understanding. "I shouldn't say this, but I think it's important that you realize it - you seem real devoted to this work. Don't let nothin' take that away from you, you hear me?"  
  
"Loud and clear, sir. Thank you."  
  
  
  
"We're gonna do up-downs, until Blue is no longer tired. And thirsty," Coach Boone declared angrily. The team stifled groans as they got into line and began the grueling exercise. Every now and then Hannah took some pictures, and then her mind went back into focus on her parents. She feared that her mother wouldn't follow through on her word to stay in Alexandria; the last thing she needed was to come home and find out that her mom was back in Richmond.  
  
Coach Boone finally ended the practice, and immediately all of the guys rushed to get refreshed. Sheryl happily poured cups of fresh cold water and served the players, and all the while Alan was puking on the grass. "Ew," Hannah mumbled aloud.  
  
"Wait your turn, boy." Ray shoved Rev away from the water stand where he started to collect his drink.  
  
"Who you callin' boy, cracker?!" Julius yelled as he pushed Ray in return. Gerry leaped out from behind the group of guys and tackled Julius to the ground, knocking over the table in the process. Sheryl jumped back and started hurling cups at the raging players.  
  
"Quit it jerks! You all are acting like a bunch of sissies! Quit it!" Coach Yoast started to run to his daughter, but Hannah made it there first.  
  
"C'mon Sheryl, let them be," she said calmly while she tried pulling her away, and the fight inched closer to the two girls. "Guys, just back up a little," she pleaded as she pulled Sheryl back. "Go on now, sport. You're gonna get hurt." Just as Sheryl walked towards her father, Ray accidentally rammed into Hannah, sending her crashing against the fence in front of the bleachers. Hannah, taken by surprise, fell against her wrist, twisting it harshly.  
  
"Agh!" She yelled in pain.  
  
Gerry got up and went to her, trying to inspect her hand. In a fit of anger, Hannah thrust herself away from him, fury blazing in her eyes. The team gradually calmed down and looked at her.  
  
"What the heck is wrong with y'all?!" She shouted. "You're killin' each other! Y'all think you're mighty good people, using petty violence to justify whatever you're standin' up for yourself for. That ain't doin' nothin' but making y'all a bunch of pathetic losers. I'm tired of having to see fights all the time. Just grow up!" Hannah cradled her wrist in her other hand and marched off of the field towards the nurses station, leaving the fighting players stunned and almost ashamed.  
  
Later that afternoon, she exited the nurses office with a bandage wrapped securely around her wrist. She clenched her teeth as the stinging pain penetrated deeper into her bones.  
  
"Hannah?" Gerry said softly when he noticed her walk out. "How's your wrist?"  
  
"It's just a strain," she said shortly, not even glancing up to meet Gerry's eyes. She continued walking back to her room.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What is it, Gerry?"  
  
"What's the matter? Why're you so upset?" Hannah rubbed her uninjured hand to her forehead.  
  
"Why do you guys have to fight all the time?" she asked him. Gerry shook his head.  
  
"You just don't understand, Hannah."  
  
"What is there to comprehend?!" she said, then lowered her voice and stepped closer to Gerry. "Why can't you just accept them, Gerry?" she questioned him softly. He narrowed his eyes to an aggravated glare.  
  
"Don't go off blamin' this on me," he told her.  
  
"I ain't blamin' you. It takes two to start a fight. But Gerry, it only takes one person to resolve it... Why can't you be the bigger person?"  
  
"Listen, I've known all along that you're for all that equal rights stuff, but I never looked down on ya' for it. But you're goin' off and doin' the opposite to me! This is what I believe in, and I ain't gonna back down."  
  
"It's only when you turn your belief into hatred that I get angry," Hannah insisted. "I see how you act today, how mean you looked, and then I remember how sweet you were to me when we first met. It's like you're two different people! Tell me somethin' else, Gerry: do you think it was alright for your 'friend' Ray to go off beating on Rev when he was just getting a drink of water? Where's the harm in that? What the heck is it that makes you feel you're superior to guys like him? Rev is one of the most kind-hearted guys I ever met. But you definitley wouldn't know that, 'cause you haven't taken the chance to get to know him. He don't deserve to be pushed around like that."  
  
Gerry smiled bitterly. "There you go, trying to antagonize me. It's like you're doin' this because you think I'm a bad person for feeling this way." A pained expression crossed over Hannah's face.  
  
"No, Gerry. I'm doin' it 'cause I know you're a good person." And with that, she walked away.  
  
  
  
"Aw, man," Gerry muttered under his breath when he realized they were having another team meeting. He and Julius were paired up to interview each other, but since the last fight neither one of them dared to go near one another, let alone talk to one another. Gerry thought quickly about a plan when he bumped into Julius, staring him down.  
  
"Alright, man, listen: I'm Gerry, you're Julius, let's just get some particulars and get this over with, alright?" Gerry demanded urgently  
  
"Particulars? No matter what I tell you ain't ever gonna know nothin' about me."  
  
"Hey man, listen. I ain't runnin' any more of these three-a-days, okay?"  
  
"Well, what I got to say you really don't wanna hear, 'cause honesty ain't too high on your people's priority list, right?"  
  
"Honesty? You want honesty? Alright, honestly, I think you're nothin'. Nothin' but a pure waste of God-given talent -- you don't listen to nobody, man! Not even Doc or Boone! Shiver push on the line every time and you blow right past him! Push him, pull him, do somethin'! You can't run over everybody in this league and every time you do, you leave one of your teammates hangin' out to dry -- me in particular!"  
  
"Why should I give a hoot about you, huh? Or anybody else out there? You wanna talk about a waste -- you're the captain, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Captain's supposed to be the leader, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"You gotta job?"  
  
"I gotta job."  
  
"You been doin' yo' job?"  
  
"I been doin' my job."  
  
"Then why don't you tell yo' white buddies to block for Rev better, 'cause they've not blocked for him, worth a plugged nickel, and you know it! Nobody plays! Yourself included! You want me to wear myself out for the team? What team?! Naw, no, what I'm gonna do is, I'm gonna look out for myself, and I'm gonna get mine."  
  
Gerry shook his head. "See man, that's the worst attitude I ever heard."  
  
Julius nodded. "Attitude reflect leadership, Captain."  
  
  
  
"Let's go, let's go, let's go let's go let's go!" Coach Boone announced with enthusiasm as the team shuffled out into the crisp night air, dressed in flimsy pajamas and struggling to keep warm.  
  
"Wake up gentlemen, it's late. It's three AM in the mornin'. Now listen up. You will follow Doc, myself, and the other coaches. We're gonna take a little run through the woods. If you get lost along the way, don't bother comin' back to camp, just hitchhike your hind parts on home. Any questions?" Some guys stifled groans as Coach Yoast mumbled something to Boone over his shoulder. "Let's go." Boone started off down the dirt path and the rest of them followed closely behind. Running through the woods and past the river, Coach Boone finally stopped at the Ghettysburgh cemetery. The team halted in their tracks and caught their breath, as Boone stood looking out into the foggy, tragic-stricken graveyard. Much to their surprise, Boone didn't light into them about their behavior, or lecture them with threats; instead he spoke somberly and with pain.  
  
"Listen to their souls, men," Boone referred to the casualties of the battle. "I killed my brother with malice in my heart. Hatred destroyed my family. You listen, and take a lesson from the dead. If we don't come together, right here on this hollow ground, we too will be destroyed. Just like they were. I don't care if you like each other or not. But you will respect each other. And maybe...I dunno, maybe...we'll learn to play this game like men."  
  
  
  
Gerry slipped into his bed, turning to check the time. He groaned when he saw that it read 5:00 AM. As tired as he was, Coach Boone's words echoed loudly in his mind. He recalled what Hannah said just that afternoon, and the argument he had with Julius, and things slowly began to pull together. 


	4. Chapter 4

"What the--" Hannah forced her eyes open and listened to the phone ring. She grumbled aloud as she stretched her arm to the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" she answered groggily.  
  
"We're out here on the field, Hannah. Gettin' ready to practice," Coach Boone stated. She picked up her watch from the night stand and squinted her eyes to get a better vision.  
  
"With all due respect, sir, it's Ten O'clock at night."  
  
"I'm aware of that."  
  
Hannah sighed. "Okay, I'll be down in ten minutes."  
  
"How 'bout five. It shouldn't take you an eternity to put a robe and sneakers on."  
  
"Fine." Five minutes later she was climbing the bleachers, and gazing down to the football field that was illuminated with the headlights of the parked cars. "What'll be the problem this time," she sighed aloud, as she found herself doing at all of the practices. The boys seemed more calm and collected this time however. I would be too, if I had to be outside practicing at Ten O'clock p.m., she said to herself.  
  
"Alright, we'll be out here all night, if we don't get this right. Let's go. Get on the ball, Rev," Boone ordered. The players got in their positions and started the plays as usual. Ray, in his utmost stupidity, barely bumped against Julius, who whizzed past him easily and tackled Rev. Coach Boone blew the whistle and Gerry charged towards Ray.  
  
"What was that Ray? Whatever it is, it ain't blockin'." Hannah glanced up from her notes and listened as Gerry scolded the short, stockly young man.  
  
"Give me a break," Ray huffed. Gerry pushed him back.  
  
"You wanna break? I'll give you a break. Miss Rev's block one more time, I swear to you, I'll hit you so hard that by the time you come to, ooh boy you gonna need a new haircut, you understand me? Let's play, fellas!" Gerry returned to the huddle with a witty chortle. That was interesting, Hannah thought to herself, genuinely impressed. She watched the game closely as the team pulled together more, and following a successful tackle on Petey, Gerry commended Julius.  
  
"You really skunked him Campbell!" he hollered.  
  
"Yeah, I love me a little contact Petey!" Julius responded with a victorious grin.  
  
"Left side!" Gerry happily bumped Julius. Hannah's eyes widened at Gerry's change of attitude, and the team fell silent, waiting for Julius' reply.  
  
"Strong side!" Julius bumped him back.  
  
"Left side!"  
  
"Strong side!"  
  
Coach Boone and Yoast exchanged amused glances, as the two former enemies bonded. Hannah beamed with glee; it was the beginning of a real football team.  
  
  
  
I don't know what it is that was said, but tonight, on that football  
  
field, I witnessed a unique and priceless bond between the players  
  
that I'll never forget as long as I live. This is the beginning of an  
  
incredible journey; and the impact will be unbelievable.  
  
  
  
Hannah smiled to herself as she was finally able to record something positive about the football players. She looked at the notesheet, in all it's glory, when out of the silence came a soft tapping noise against her window. Frowning in confusion, she approached the window and gazed out into the night, where Gerry stood at the ground below her room. He tossed the pebbles from his hand and jammed his hands in his pockets. She lifted the window and leaned against the windowsill.  
  
"What are you doing?" She whispered loudly with a smirk. He shrugged modestly.  
  
"I dunno, I just wanted to...talk. I didn't wake you, did I?"  
  
"Nah, I was just finishin' up the daily events. Hang on, I'll be right down." Hannah's heart fluttered with joy as she wrapped her jacket around her and crept out of the dormitory. Gerry waited outside the tall oak door, and led her into the garden next to the building.  
  
"Here. It's awful cold out." He placed a wool blanket around Hannah's shoulders. She smiled graciously and looked out into the garden.  
  
"It's so beautiful," she said wondrously. She turned to Gerry. "So, what are ya' makin' me sneak around for?"  
  
"Sit down, first." Gerry ushered her to a small bench that overlooked the flowerbeds. "I wanted to apologize...for what happened."  
  
"You don't have to do that," Hannah replied softly. "I saw what you did tonight, and that's enough."  
  
"I should've seen it earlier, though." Hannah put her hand over his.  
  
"It don't matter anymore, Gerry." She smiled assuredly. Gerry grinned at her in return, and looked out into the moonlit garden. "Besides, I was angry already. My mama called me a couple days ago, said she was gonna go back to Richmond. I convinced her to stay 'till I got back, but who knows how long it'll be before she leaves."  
  
"So, whaddya gonna do 'bout it?"  
  
"I have no idea. Just...hope for the best, I guess. I ain't plannin' on goin' with her though. No way. There's too much for me here, you know?"  
  
Gerry grinned. "Yeah, I know."  
  
"I just wish I could've told you about all this sooner, 'cause I didn't want you to think I was that mad at ya'."  
  
"Coach Boone has us practicing real hard," Gerry pointed out. "I guess the only time we'll really be able to see each other is if we sneak around like this."  
  
"So, we'll sneak around. If that's what it takes," Hannah replied without any hesitancy.  
  
"That's awful daring of you," he said. Hannah shrugged.  
  
"It's worth the risk, I guess."  
  
"Yeah, it is. And I was wonderin'... you know, once we get outta camp and all...if you wanted to go out." Gerry bit his lip and looked at her out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
"I'd love to," Hannah obliged with twinkling eyes. She leaned her head on his shoulder and thought to herself, If I wanted to, I could fly away right now.  
  
  
  
"Look here, Julius!" Hannah held up the camera while Julius posed for the picture, pretending to throw the football towards the goal line. She ran around the field, quickly taking snapshots of the energetic football team. She got a picture of Gerry getting the defensive side riled up for practice, and of Lewie, Rev, and Blue singing and dancing.  
  
"Hey, someone get a picture of me and Hannah!" Alan jogged over and put his arm around her, a sly smile on his face.  
  
"Get yo' hands off of her, you know she's Bertier's girl," Petey said with a grin. A few of the guys whistled and hollered, while the two exchanged embarrassed smiles. Alan laughed and backed off.  
  
"Hey fellas! Look at that fruitcake!" Gerry taunted when a car pulled up next to the field and a guy with long, sandy blonde hair emerged. He wore a colorful button-down top with a few of the buttons unfastened, leaving part of his chest showing. Not to mention that he also displayed a perfect California tan. Yoast yelled for Gerry to get back to the field as the Coaches conversed with the boy. Hannah walked back with him and Julius, talking nonchalantly, when a football came sailing across the field, hitting Gerry directly in the back. He flinched and turned to face the new guy, who had a smug look on his face. Meanwhile, Julius laughed loudly and openly, with Hannah hiding her uncontrollable giggle behind his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, a fruitcake, huh?" Julius managed to say through his laughter. Gerry scowled.  
  
  
  
While Gerry and Julius went over different plays for the game, Hannah gazed around the cafeteria. It hummed with laughter and different conversations, and all of the tables contained teammates of different races. She smiled to herself, witnessing all of the people who once hated each other come together in a way she had never seen before.  
  
"You know what I gotta know, don't mess with my mind!" Petey's agitated voice rang through the room. Julius chuckled and Hannah narrowed her eyes.  
  
"What the heck was that about?" she asked curiously. Gerry mumbled something incoherent under his breath.  
  
"Aw, Sunshine just left Petey somethin' to be curious about," Julius replied.  
  
"Sunshine?" Hannah looked back to Petey's table and saw the Ronnie Bass, also known as 'hippie-boy', sitting across from him, his long hair cut much shorter. "Oh, so that's the name you dubbed him."  
  
"Well, you did hear what happened in the locker room, right?" Alan mentioned. Gerry shot him a threatening look. "Don't even start that, Alan," he warned seriously.  
  
"What? What happened?"  
  
"Let's just say you got some competition to worry about over Gerry," Julius simply stated, leaving her even more confused.  
  
"Man, Sunshine planted one big smooch right on Gerry!" Alan added. Hannah's jaw dropped and Gerry angrily launched his roll at Alan.  
  
"I told you to shut up, man!"  
  
"Hey, you don't got any reason to be mad, Gerry. Heck, I'm a little jealous of you. After all, Sunshine sure is handsome," Hannah teased him.  
  
"Don't push your luck," another teammate chimed in. "Rumor has it since that kiss that Sunshine throws the opposite direction, if you know what I mean." Hannah frowned and shook her head.  
  
"I doubt it. He seems like a witty guy, he was probably just payin' Gerry back for that fruitcake remark."  
  
Julius laughed. "Well, don't tell Petey, 'cause he's roomin' with him, and I personally enjoy seeing him wig out like that."  
  
"So you're jealous of me, huh?" Gerry asked Hannah. She smiled.  
  
"Nah, I'm more jealous of Sunshine."  
  
  
  
Much differently from the ride up, the team returned home singing and clapping with one another. Hannah teased Gerry as Rev tried to teach him to clap on rhythym, and laughed even harder when he started singing.  
  
"Gerry, I think it'd be better if you just listened," she joked playfully. He laughed and nudged her gently in the shoulder. Once the bus parked they all emerged from the bus with a burst of energy. Hannah peered through the window as she made her way to the front of the bus, and saw her father waiting for her. Thrilled, she quickened her pace in anticipation.  
  
"Hannah, don't leave without lettin' me introduce you to my mom," Gerry reminded her.  
  
"Sure thing, I just need to see my daddy." She took a deep breath with excitement. "I haven't seen him in awhile."  
  
Hannah quickly hopped out of the bus and squealed with delight as she jumped into Mr.Ferrell's arms.  
  
"Well hi there darlin'!" he said as he embraced her.  
  
"Daddy, I didn't think you'd come!" She stated.  
  
"What, and miss my baby's homecomin'?" She hugged her father's neck tighter, reluctant to let go.  
  
"I've missed you, daddy," she said in a more somber voice.  
  
"I missed you too, darlin'." John pulled her daughter away and stared into her eyes. "But, I've got some real good news," he said with a happy grin.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, my business has been doin' real well since I last saw you. All this hard work I've been puttin' into in these last few weeks, well, it's paid off. I could put a lotta this money I'm makin' into your college fund, find you a real good school for journalism." Hannah's smile slightly faded, as she faked excitement.  
  
"That's real nice, daddy." John's eyebrows caved inwards.  
  
"What, Hannah? What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothin'," she replied nonchalantly.  
  
"No, you seem awful disappointed. Tell me what's wrong." Hannah shook her head and waved the question off.  
  
"It's nothin', Daddy, really. I'm just tired, that's all. There's only so much good news I can handle, I guess, and right now I'm just glad you're here." She pulled him into another hug.  
  
"Hannah?" Mrs.Ferrell slowly approached her daughter, distracting herself from her husband's presence. Mr.Ferrell cleared his throat and let go of his daughter.  
  
"Hi Mama!" Hannah greeted her pleasantly, planting a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"You ready to go?" She spoke as though she was in a rush.  
  
"Yeah, I just gotta go meet Gerry's mother. I promised him I would. I'm tellin' you, camp was incredible! You should've seen how they bonded. Once they got past that, they were the nicest guys you'd ever seen." Mrs.Ferrell frowned.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay away from those boys," she asserted angrily. Immediately, John grunted and shook his head. Alice whipped her head towards him, a glare roaming in her eyes. Here we go, Hannah thought to herself.  
  
"I'm sorry, do you have a problem with me lookin' out for my daughter's safety?" Alice questioned in a sarcastically casual tone.  
  
"Course not. I'm just baffled by your inability to trust your own child," he shot back.  
  
"Oh, so now I don't trust my own child, huh? What else are you gonna accuse me--"  
  
"I'm goin' to see Gerry," Hannah snapped, interrupting their potentially heated argument. She turned her back on her bickering parents and made her way over to him.  
  
"There she is. Ma, this is Hannah Ferrell. Hannah, this is my Ma."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Mrs.Bertier." Hannah forced a smile as she shook hands with Gerry's mom.  
  
"Please dear, call me Jean." She smiled warmly.  
  
"Uh, Ma, I'll be right back," Gerry said wearily. Gerry moved away from Mrs.Bertier and gestured for Hannah to follow. She instantly approached him.  
  
"Um...so...are you busy tonight? I know we just got home and all, and you probably think I'm rushin' things, which I probably am--"  
  
"Gerry, I'd love to go out with you," Hannah interjected his nervous rambling. His face, red with embarrassment, cleared up. "But," she continued. "I'm goin' to a ladies' youth group tonight. Mama said it would be a good way to meet some kids from school. It'll only be a couple hours though, so call me at eight, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll do that," Gerry replied. They walked back over to Mrs.Bertier and she said good-bye to her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I'm just going to go ahead and post more than one chapter at a time. My story has been finished for over a month now, and I'm too anxious to wait and post it chapter by chapter. So, I hope you all enjoy it!  
  
Hannah shifted uncomfortably in the booth, while the other girls gossiped about different guys. "I bet the boys were cuter in Richmond," Jodie Sullivan said to Hannah.  
  
"Oh, they were alright, I guess," she replied timidly. "Really nothin' special though."  
  
"Yeah, well the boys here ain't too great either," Brooke Langston informed her. A dreamy smile crossed over Hannah's face, and the girls quickly took notice.  
  
"What?" They asked with curious grins. Hannah snapped out of her daze.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing. Sorry, I was just thinking," she explained nonchalantly.  
  
"I know what you were thinking about!" Michelle Cooper exclaimed all of a sudden. "I saw you with Gerry Bertier this mornin', when they got back from camp!"  
  
"Wow, Gerry Bertier?!" Jodie said in surprise. "He's a good catch. He was an All-American linebacker at Hammond. Are you two an item?"  
  
"I don't--"  
  
"Judgin' from the way they were lookin' at each other, I'd say so," Michelle cut in quickly.  
  
"Sheesh, you've barely been here a month and you already got a boyfriend." Brooke sighed. "I don't get it."  
  
"Oh, c'mon now," Hannah said. "We aren't a couple or nothin' like that...not yet, at least. I mean, the only reason I was there this mornin' was because I went to camp with the team. I'm doin' a documentary on their season."  
  
"Lucky you. Alan Bosley is so adorable!" Jodie giggled with glee.  
  
  
  
"How 'bout this one, Mama?" Hannah held up a navy blue, knee-length skirt along with a baby blue cashmere sweater.  
  
"That skirt is awful short," Alice told her. Hannah gave her a look that said to give her a break.  
  
"Nothin' above my knee would be showin', Mama. I promise." Hannah grinned dreamily. "Besides, Gerry, he's gentleman, and he wouldn't do nothin' wrong."  
  
"That's what you think," Alice retorted. "You haven't known this Gerry fellow long enough to know how he really is. They always charm ya' into thinkin' there somthin' special - that's when you're the most vulnerable. Before you know it, they're breakin' your heart."  
  
Hannah sat down next to her mom and put her arms around her shoulder. "Maybe you're right, Mama. But number one, I see the look in Gerry's eyes and somethin' tells me he ain't puttin' on some act. And number two, you and Daddy have raised me well enough to know when something ain't right. I'll be fine, Mama. You'll see." Alice turned to her daughter and smiled half-heartedly.  
  
"If this is some line to get me to trust you...oh, I s'pose it worked."  
  
"Thanks." Hannah's eyes drifted to the clock and she jumped up from the couch. "He's gonna be here in fifteen minutes! I should finish getting ready." Hannah ran up the stairs and into her room, where she changed into her outfit and fixed her hair. When she was done she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore no make-up except some mascara and a subtle red lipstick, and her chestnut brown hair hung loosely down her shoulders, in unbound curls. I wonder if he thinks I'm pretty, she thought to herself with a sigh. Just then the doorbell rang. She practically flew down the stairs in hopes of beating out her mother.  
  
"Now you know I'm gonna have to meet him," Alice informed her daughter as she glided down the staircase.  
  
"I know, I know." Hannah stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath before opening it. She pulled the door back slowly and Gerry stood tall and handsome on the front stoop, holding a single white flower at his side. He wore plain white slacks and a black dress shirt, and his semi- dirty blonde hair was more gelled back than she had seen at camp. The sight of him nearly took her breath away.  
  
"You look real pretty tonight," he told her softly when he handed her the flower. She couldn't help but giggle slightly.  
  
"Thank you, Gerry. But you don't have to be all polite like that. This may be our first date, but I know you better than that."  
  
"No, no! I meant that. You're beautiful." Hannah invited him inside and introduced him to her mother.  
  
"I'll go put this in water while you two get aquatinted," she said as she walked in the kitchen. Alice barely had time to ask him his last name when Hannah returned, jacket and purse in hand and ready to go.  
  
"It was nice meeting you, Mrs.Ferrell," Gerry said politely.  
  
"You two be careful out there," Alice ordered them.  
  
"Yes, Mama. Bye!" Gerry offered Hannah his arm once they stepped outside, and they walked closely side by side.  
  
"Ooh, nice Camero," she commented on the shiny tan car that was parked next to the curb.  
  
"Yeah, it may look nice on the outside but it's still a piece of junk. My uncle and I painted it last summer." Gerry held the car door open for her and she slid into the seat.  
  
  
  
The minute they were settled into the booth at the cozy restaurant, Gerry and Hannah instantly struck up a conversation.  
  
"That's just crazy, Gerry," Hannah said after he told her about his talent on the guitar.  
  
"What's so crazy 'bout it?" Gerry asked with a smile.  
  
"Gerry, on the way home from camp you could barely clap along with the beat."  
  
"So I'm not a stickler for the drums, but acoustics are real different." Hannah shrugged, unconvinced. "I'll just have to play for you sometime," Gerry insisted. "So, you have to be good at somethin' else besides writin'."  
  
Hannah nodded. "I play tennis, actually."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. Not seriously or nothin', but it's somethin' to do on the weekends."  
  
"You know, there's a tennis court just a couple miles away, we could always play a match once we're done here."  
  
Hannah laughed. "You're kiddin' me. I can't play in this outfit!"  
  
"Then you shouldn't have gotten all pretty for me," Gerry joked.  
  
"Well, it's not like I couldn't play in it. I just don't wanna show you too much on the first date," she joked.  
  
"We can stop by your house and you can change your clothes, how 'bout that?"  
  
"Alright, it's a deal."  
  
A couple hours later Gerry walked Hannah to her door, their fingers laced between one anothers. "I really whipped your butt, Gerry," Hannah mentioned to him.  
  
"Aw, I let you win," Gerry lied. Hannah rolled her eyes, obviously not buying it.  
  
"Well, I had a nice time," she said with a smile.  
  
"Me too. We'll have to do it again sometime." They both stared down at the ground, not knowing what to do next. Hannah felt Gerry lean in closer and her throat tightened up as she raised her head, when the porch light came on and Alice was heard walking down the steps. Gerry pulled back in an instant and Hannah turned the doorknob to go inside.  
  
"Bye, Gerry."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Mama, were you waiting up for me?" Hannah interrogated her mother once she shut the door.  
  
"Now why would I do that?" Alice said casually. "I was just comin' down to get somethin' to drink." Hannah rolled her eyes.  
  
"Right, Mama."  
  
"So, did you have a nice time?"  
  
Hannah sighed and leaned against the door. "It was lovely." I just wish I got to kiss him, she said to herself, a feeling of dissapointment surging through her body.  
  
  
  
"Traitor!" Protesters bellowed while Rev and Hannah pushed their way into the school and away from the crowd. Rev looked apprehesively towards her, who just shook her head.  
  
"It's okay, Rev. Just ignore them," she assured him. "This is just a bad day. It'll cool down eventually, right?"  
  
"I dunno," Rev replied as students shot him icy stares. "How much will they take of this before they shut the school down?" The two of them opened the door to their english class and found the room just as segregated as the outside of the school. Both sides looked in dismay at Rev and Hannah, who stood frozen by the door. Towards the back of the room Jodie and Brooke motioned her over. She turned to Rev, who ushered her along.  
  
"I think it would be best if we not cause any trouble today," he suggested. "We'll hang out after class, alright?" Hannah smiled and nodded.  
  
"After class," she confirmed while walking to her friends. Jodie held out her hand to the reserved seat beside her, and Hannah slumped her backpack onto the back of the chair.  
  
"Mornin'," she said with a sigh.  
  
"Whatcha tryin' to pull, hangin' out with that colored boy like that?" Jodie asked in a hushed tone, while Brooke looked on curiously.  
  
"He's my friend, Jodie." Brooke and Jodie exchanged bewildered glances.  
  
"I heard y'all were up to somethin' strange at that camp," Brooke said. "Guess now I have a reason to believe it. Hannah, bein' friends with a colored person ain't the way to go in this town. All it does is cause a whole bunch of trouble."  
  
"So far the only trouble I've gotten was ignorant, racist comments. And none of those are hurtin' me. C'mon guys, don't tell me you're playin' into the whole anti-integration thing! Ain't nothin' wrong with any of those colored people."  
  
"It isn't that we don't like them, Hannah," Jodie defended. She leaned in closer to the two girls, as if telling a secret. "It's that they don't like us."  
  
"Just...just give 'em a chance, guys, alright? I know all this ain't easy, but in the end it'll be worth it." Jodie and Brooke stared at her hesitantly.  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt to meet him," Brooke said with uncertainty, looking over at Rev.  
  
  
  
Everybody rushed to get out the door once the bell rang for lunch. Hannah waved good-bye to one of her friends as she made her way towards the cafeteria. Alan met her outside the classroom next to hers and they walked together; both of them more than relieved to break away from the thick tension of the classrooms.  
  
"So, has your day been as bizarre as mine has?" Alan asked. Hannah chuckled.  
  
"Most definitely. But I've said it before and I'll say it again; it has to get better." She didn't know whether she truly felt that way or if she was too afraid to come to terms with the gruesome reality that surrounded her. Either way, she would continue to put on an optimistic exterior.  
  
It was all too easy for Alan and Hannah to spot the rest of the guys in the cafeteria; they were the only ones who sat at a table with mixed races. Hannah carried her tray securely in front of her as Gerry scooted down so she could sit next to him.  
  
"Hey guys," she greeted them as she sat down. They all talked amongst themselves, smiling and laughing, at the same time being all too aware of the looks they were receiving from the other tables. These people sure do know how to stare, Hannah thought to herself. She was listening intently to Julius' story when footsteps came up behind her and a girl cleared her throat. Julius quit talking and Hannah turned around to find Jodie and Brooke standing over her with nervous looks in their eyes, and a confused Michelle standing a step behind them.  
  
"Hey Hannah," Jodie said with a tense tone. She curled her lips into an unsure smile. "Um...do you mind if we sit with you?" Everyone at the table looked stunned, not knowing what to expect. Hannah glanced around and noticed enough space.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Lewie and Blue moved down a little more while the three girls took their seats. They were all silent before Jodie turned to Rev.  
  
"You're in my english class, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
She nodded and paused for a moment. "I'm Jodie Sullivan." Gerry noticed that Hannah breathed a sigh of relief, and her eyes twinkled with utter delight as Brooke introduced herself to Rev and to the other teammates, followed by Michelle.  
  
"Well how'd you get them to do that?" Gerry asked Hannah with intrigue.  
  
"It was their choice," she replied humbly. "They're smart girls." Jodie, who was in a conversation with Blue, quickly glanced at Hannah and winked.  
  
"You sure are somethin', Hannah Ferrell," Gerry said with a grin. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hannah waited outside the locker room door, overhearing Coach Boone's uplifting pre-game speech. She smiled at the sound of the team's loud, confident cheers, and within seconds the guys were bursting through the door and jogging to the field. Both Rev and Sunshine gave Hannah high-fives when they ran out, and others gave her gracious smiles. Gerry was one of the last ones to exit the locker room, and he stopped in front of Hannah and watched the rest of his teammates go towards the field.  
  
  
  
"Nervous?" she asked him. He smiled and shrugged.  
  
  
  
"I couldn't tell you what I'm thinkin'." He stopped and chuckled. "I don't even know." Hannah put her hands on his shoulders and leaned her forehead against his.  
  
  
  
"You're gonna kick Hayfield's butt out there," she announced with confidence. A smile played on his lips.  
  
  
  
"What makes you so sure?" he asked in a playful tone.  
  
  
  
"Because I just am," she said simply. Gerry turned to the door of the school and sighed.  
  
  
  
"I better go now," he told her.  
  
  
  
"Good luck out there!" she called out to him as he jogged away. He turned around but continued running.  
  
  
  
"Thanks. Meet me after the game, alright? We'll hang out, and I'll take you home."  
  
  
  
"Sure thing!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aw, man!" Hannah groaned when Alan dove to tackle the opposing quarterback, but he blew right past him and scored a touchdown. Coach Yoast bit his nails nervously, while Coach Boone yelled different commands to the team. In the stands, Sheryl was pacing back and forth with frustration. So this isn't turning out the way I expeted it to, Hannah thought to herself. Nevertheless, she went about her job and recorded the different plays, taking pictures of the action.  
  
  
  
"1..2..3...Titans!" The team hollered from the huddle, and they got into position. Hannah found herself taking deep breaths, as she herself even started feeling the adrenaline pump through her body. Football had never been that exciting to her until now.  
  
  
  
Once again, Alan tried with the best of his ability to shove the quarterback to the ground, but again the burly player escaped, leaving a frustrated, worn out Alan standing helplessly on the field. Further out on the grounds Petey missed his blocking assignment, making Coach Boone even angrier. The whistle blew and Boone immediately stormed out onto the field, where he lit into Petey about it. Hannah and Yoast watched as Boone motioned him to the bench, and Hannah felt a pang of sympathy for him.  
  
  
  
"Herb, take over for me," Coach Yoast politely ordered his assistant while he made his way over to Petey. Hannah sighed and looked at the players nervously, then focused her attention back on her documentary. Moments later Yoast returned, as did Petey to the field. She furrowed her eyebrows when she saw Petey say something to Alan, who proceeded to make his way over to the bench.  
  
  
  
"Yoast! Don't you take out my son!" Fred Bosley bellowed angrily from the bleachers.  
  
  
  
"It's okay, you're okay," Yoast assured Alan. He nodded and wiped the sweat from his face.  
  
  
  
"Bill, what are you tryin' to do here?" Coach Tyrell demanded with a calm anger.  
  
  
  
"Just give it a chance, I know what I'm doin'."  
  
  
  
"Um, Coach, has Petey even practiced with the defense?" Hannah inquired with nervousness. Yoast just shook his head.  
  
  
  
"It'll be alright. You see."  
  
  
  
"You're the boss. I'll just have to take your word for it." She put her camera in position and waited for the game to begin. As luck would have it, Petey was a terrific linebacker, helping to score the winning touchdown for the Titans.  
  
  
  
"Touchdown! Game...Titans!" the announcer's voice echoed through the field, and Hannah jumped with delight.  
  
  
  
"Ha!" She squealed happily, while the team hugged and congratulated one another. Coach Boone didn't bother hiding his relief, as he placed an arm around Coach Hinds and yelled with the rest of the guys. She rushed over to them, giving Rev a big hug and shaking hands with Julius. She made her way to all of them, either hugging them or patting them on the back.  
  
  
  
"Who would've known you'd be such a brilliant linebacker, huh?" Hannah teased as she poked Petey playfully in the stomach.  
  
  
  
"Hey, I told you I could play," he joked back. She chuckled and congratulated him. The team crowded around her, jumping for joy, as she searched for Gerry. Through a clearing she saw him standing next to Julius, his face lit up and his eyes glowing with excitement. Her heart melted at his charming happiness, and when they met eyes his face softened. She scrunched her shoulders and gave him a wide smile.  
  
  
  
"Told you you'd win," she said.  
  
  
  
"That you did," he agreed. Hannah punched him playfully in the shoulder and in return Gerry wrapped his arms around her waist into a hearty embrace; she giggled in surprise and squeezed his shoulders tightly, feeling the wonderful security and warmth of his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, you did great out there Alan," Hannah assured him. He smiled meekly; he couldn't help but be dissapointed by his performance on the field, and Petey's boasts weren't much of a help. Gerry put an encouraging arm around his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it, Alan. They just like to show off," he explained. Julius halted in his tracks and shot Gerry an accusing glance.  
  
  
  
"They? Whatchu mean 'they'?" he questioned suspiciously. Hannah and Alan exchanged concerned glances and stepped back.  
  
  
  
"They - them, over there." Gerry pointed to Petey, Blue, and Sunshine, all of whom were beaming proudly and flirting with some girls passing by.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but you mean Petey," Julius said.  
  
  
  
"Or Blue, or Sunshine..."  
  
  
  
"Julius, he didn't mean nothin' by it--" Hannah came to Gerry's defense, only to be cut short by the screeching brakes of Ray's olive green car.  
  
  
  
"Gerry, we're headin' up over the hill. You comin'?"  
  
  
  
"Naw, man, I'm just gonna stay here," Gerry replied, and Ray's face transformed into a mean glare.  
  
  
  
"What the heck is your problem, anyway?" he growled. Hannah furrowed her eyebrows and folded her arms over her chest, while Gerry turned back to the car.  
  
  
  
"I don't have no problem, Ray," he responded as subtly as he could.  
  
  
  
"Oh, you think so? Hangin' out with these stupid Negroes ain't no big thing to you anymore, huh?" Ray waved a hand at Julius.  
  
  
  
"We don't need your ignorant comments here, alright?" Hannah chimed in. Gerry held his hand up.  
  
  
  
"It's okay, Hannah. Why don't y'all just wait over there." He motioned over to a bench, but she stayed put, her eyes narrowed at Ray.  
  
  
  
"C'mon, Hannah, he ain't worth your trouble," Julius muttered to her as he led her to the seat. Gerry and Ray exchanged a few more angry words before he sped off, and Gerry walked back to the group.  
  
  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, guys," he apologized while rubbing the back of his neck. "Ray - he just still got issues."  
  
  
  
You're telling me, Hannah thought to herself.  
  
  
  
"It's all good, man," Julius mumbled. The four of them stood around in an awkward silence, until Alan helped change the subject by going after a couple of girls that walked by.  
  
  
  
"Alan, you weirdo, get back here," Gerry said with a chuckle.  
  
  
  
"Hey, guys!" Rev and Lewie ushered them over from several yards away, and as the group started towards them, Petey shoved Sunshine out of a nearby restaraunt.  
  
  
  
"I didn't know, Petey," Sunshine insisted apologetically.  
  
  
  
"I told you! Watchu mean you didn't know?!" Petey yelled back, anger burning in his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Petey, he didn't know, man!" Blue defended the Californian, who stood baffled.  
  
  
  
"Blue, he don't wanna know!" He looked back at Sunshine. "If you're gonna pull some crap like that, you better back it up."  
  
  
  
"What the heck?" Hannah uttered under her breath. She looked at Gerry, who just shrugged and continued listening.  
  
  
  
"Hey man, just cool out, alright? Cool out," Blue told Petey calmly.  
  
  
  
"Let's go, Rev." Rev met up with Blue and Petey and they walked off, soon followed by a puzzled Julius. Hannah shook her head in confusion and approached Sunshine.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" she asked softly. He sighed and flopped down on the bench.  
  
  
  
"Stupid manager didn't let us in," he mumbled miserably. "Honestly, I didn't know stuff like that still went on here!"  
  
  
  
"It ain't your fault, man. Just give Petey some time, he should come to his senses," Gerry assured him.  
  
  
  
"Hey, why don't you come to the basketball court with me. We'll just shoot some hoops," Lewie offered to Sunshine.  
  
  
  
"Sure, why not," he responded as he rose from his seat.  
  
  
  
"I'll come too," Alan said. "See you guys." The three of them waved to Gerry and Hannah.  
  
  
  
"Well," Gerry said with a sigh. "I guess this night wasn't as fun as I thought it would be."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I really am sorry about tonight," Gerry said when they arrived at the lake. An old-fashioned stone bridge bordered the small body of water, and a few couples strolled along it, holding hands and gazing dreamily into the stream of moonlight that reflected off of the water. On the other side an elderly man sat with his young grandson, handing him pennies to toss out into the lake. Its ripples were calm, and the distant sound of chirping crickets made Hannah feel as though she was in a storybook.  
  
  
  
"Don't apologize. This was an awesome night. Y'all beat Hayfield like it was a piece of cake. The way you're playin', you're gonna make it to State easily." She leaned up against the half-wall that separated the bridge from the lake, staring at its wonder.  
  
  
  
"This really ain't nothin' special," Gerry pointed out after noticing her deep interest in the spot he took her to. She reluctantly turned away from the water and at him.  
  
  
  
"There's somethin' unreal 'bout this place. It ain't restless like the rest of the town."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, that's true." He joined Hannah and they both looked upon the lake in a calm silence.  
  
  
  
"Thanks for bein' so encouraging to us out there," Gerry said a couple minutes later. He reached for her hand and she retrieved it happily. "Coach Boone's tellin' the truth when he says you're part of the team. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have as much faith."  
  
  
  
Hannah watched herself run her thumb along Gerry's hand. There was something so amazing about him, something that made her so content and secure. She pushed herself back from the halfwall and faced him, her hand never leaving his.  
  
  
  
"I couldn't begin to tell you how happy y'all have made me here," she said sincerely. "And how supportive and comforting you've been to me...I don't think I've ever really had that before. It's incredible, how I've only been here a couple months, but this place has felt more like home than Richmond ever did. Something tells me I belong here...with this team...with you." Hannah felt her cheeks get warmer when the words came out.  
  
  
  
"I feel the same way," he replied softly. Gerry pulled Hannah's hair behind her ear gently with his fingertips, sending chills throughout her body. This is it, Hannah told herself. Her stomach was tied in knots and her mouth went dry as Gerry leaned in towards her. In a split second their lips touched, and a short but sweet kiss emerged. It wasn't a kiss like one would see in the movies, but for Hannah, it was the most memorable moment of her life.  
  
  
  
"You're...you're a good kisser," Hannah stuttered over her words, then started giggling. He laughed softly, his hand still gently pressed against her cheek.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well, I was gonna kiss you out on the field, but...I was all sweaty and everything, I figured it wouldn't be as romantic." Hannah burst out laughing at that point.  
  
  
  
"Well, this couldn't have been more perfect." Hannah snuggled up against Gerry's chest, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, his head resting against the top of hers. They rocked back and forth slightly, talking and looking at the lake. 


End file.
